


The Flame That Warms My Heart

by Yugioh13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is short, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: Precious Broadwater has had a crush on Roy Mustang for many years, but she's too scared to ever tell him because she's scared of being rejected. But when Ed challenges Mustang to a battle, could it be the one thing that brings Precious and Mustang together?





	The Flame That Warms My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to this writing site! I usually post on Fanfiction, but I love reading on here as well. Thought I should share my work on this site as well. I hope that you enjoy my writing! This was a one-shot that I had written on Quizilla (RIP 2014) that I'm publishing over here too. This oneshot request was for ilovecoreyfeldman12. And I apologize if Roy doesn't act like he normally does in the anime, so I'll apologize now. I tried my best. I hope you like it. Also, I wrote this fanfic about seven years ago and my grammar and writing might not be the greatest. Let me know what you think! Thanks everyone! (ps. I did a lot of editing on this)

"Thank you, have a nice day."

A small woman nodded. "Thanks, you too." she replied as she took her little bag of cakes and walked out the door. The chime of the bell rang through my ears. I smiled in triumph; another successful customer.

Hi, I'm Precious Broadwater; a 21 year old bakery owner living in Central. I've been on my own since I was 17, ever since my parents died. They were killed by the Homunculi when they were on duty fighting in the war is Ishbal. That day ruined my life. Death as all that I wished upon them. I hate them for what they did to my parents, to everyone who was lost in the war, and the devastation that they had brought. 

But I shouldn't be getting on the wrong foot like that.

Anyways I ended up moving in with my best friend, Riza. She's always been there for me whenever I needed emotional support. She's a lieutenant in the military along with a lot of friends.

After the a few minutes went by, I went back to reading my new romance novel. I didn't care if they were cheesy and very cliche. They were my addiction and I loved them. I had just started it this morning and I was already halfway into it. But as I was almost to the end of the chapter, the door opened again, causing me to look up.

Well there were two of the best fighters in the military, and yet the most unique. That's right, the Elric brothers. The best guy friends I could ever ask for. I met them when they came to Central to become state alchemists. Of course, meeting Ed wasn't probably the best way to start things off. What can I say? I I can't keep my mouth shut when I make a comment like 'why are you so short?' But, after awhile, and quite a lot of ranting on Ed's end, we made up and became friends

When I found out about the transmutation accident, I was in complete and utter shock. Al had lost his entire body by accidentally sacrificing his body to bring his mother back. And Ed bound Al's soul to a suit of armor, but at the cost of losing his arm and his leg. But they were soon replaced with mechanical parts made by his friend, Winry, who was an expert mechanic. And and excellent mechanic at that.

"Hey Precious!" Ed greeted, brushing his long ponytail over his shoulder.

"Hello Precious." Al followed, waving a squeaky arm.

"Hey guys!" I grinned, putting my book down. "How's the training going?"

Ed walked up to the counter, leaning over the top. "Tiring as usual."

Al followed close behind him. "How's are things going today?"

I shrugged. "Same as usual. Business is kind of slow today and nobody really wants to come by for any sweets."

Ed tossed a few coins onto the counter. "Well you can get us some of your famous mini chocolate cakes."

I smiled as I took the coins and put them into the register. Then I got a few cakes out of the viewing window and put them into a bag. I smirked, handing the bag to Ed. "Ya know Ed, if you think that those cakes are gonna help you grow taller, it's not gonna work. It'll just make you fatter."

Okay, so the short jokes never really stopped on my end.

Suddenly Ed went into his ranting rage. "Don't you dare imply that I'm short!"

"I didn't I just said that you're fat."

"I'm not fat either!"

I pursed my lips, tilting my head to the side. "Hmm…you're right. You're just short."

"I knew it! You were calling me short!" he shouted, pointing right at my face.

Al laughed, patting him on the back. "Brother, it's not a big deal."

Ed swung around and glared at him. "It is too a big deal! She just called me 'fat' and 'short'!"

"Well at least I didn't lie." I pointed out innocently.

Ed scowled at me and started flinging his arms. "Stop calling me short!"

Al and I burst out laughing, watching Ed steam.

But once Ed calmed down, realization crossed his face. "Oh I just remembered something. You gotta come see me kick Mustang's butt today."

My heart skipped a beat. "Mustang?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I accidentally spilled a bucket of paint on him today."

"What Brother means by _'accidentally'_ , he threw the bucket at him on purpose. Colonel Mustang called Brother 'short'."

"Of course, leave it to Ed's temper." I added taking a bite of a pastry.

"Hey! I had a perfectly good reason."

"Yeah, a perfectly good reason to get kicked out of the military."

Ed growled under his breath. 

"Anyways, Colonel Mustang was so angry with Ed that he challenged him to a battle of strength in alchemy." Al finished.

"So there's a battle today?"

"Yep, 4:00 at the training grounds." Ed replied.

"Are you going to come to watch, Precious?" Al asked.

"What are you kidding? I love watching a good alchemy duel. I'll be there."

"Great, well we'd better get going. I've got to get prepared for my epic battle against Mustang. So see ya Precious. And thanks for the cakes!" Ed said as he bolted out the door.

Al looked back at me. "Sorry about Ed today. He's just in such an excited mood today."

"That's okay, it's just Ed. He's always like this."

Al nodded as he said his goodbyes and left the bakery. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

After they left, I got back to my book.

_"You don't know how you annoy me so much." she shouted as she ran down the hill from him._

_He grasped her arm and spun her around. "Oh really? How annoying am I then?"_

_"You're more annoying than life itself."_

_He touched his heart. "Ow, that hurt. But it doesn't make me change how I feel about you."_

_She stopped and stared at him, shock and desire in her eyes._

_He began to lean towards her. Their lips were only centimeters away._

_"The truth is…" he began. "I lov-"_

**RING!**

I slammed my book down in frustration. Right at the best part! I spun around angrily to look at the scumbag customer who ruined the best part.

But suddenly my angry thoughts were completely cut off when I came face to face with a jet black haired figure.

The novel fell and landed at my feet, completely forgotten. "C-C-C-Colonel Mustang, Sir!" I stuttered as I saluted him.

He nodded at me. "At ease, Lieutenant Broadwater."

I giggled at the name as I lowered my hand. "Lieutenant?"

He smirked, moving towards the counter. "Well aren't you second in command in this establishment?"

"Well yeah I guess so." 

He chuckled softly, his eyes scanning over me. "So how are you today Ms. Broadwater?"

I sighed as I picked my book up from off the floor. "I've been better. What about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was just fine until that Elric brother threw a bucket of paint at my head."

I bit my lip to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. "Ah, yes. I heard about that. And you were the one who called him 'short'. So technically it _was_ your fault. You know how angry he gets when people call him short."

"It was just a little comment; I didn't think that he would do that. Besides, you do the same whenever you two are around."

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. "That's just the way we are. But you just love to mess with him, don't you?"

He leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. "I guess you could say that. Maybe I just like to mess with people."

"Oh, do you now?" I said playfully as I leaned forward, bringing our faces closer.

"Yes." He replied with a smirk. "Anyways, I came here to ask if you were going to come watch the fight today."

"What are ya nuts? Of course I'm coming to watch you get your butt whopped by Ed today. I don't want to miss something that epic."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "You're only coming to see if I lose to that short kid?"

I nodded in response, brushing off my apron. 

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but that will never happen." he replied confidently.

"Hm...we'll see who's gonna have their face in the dirt at the end."

His face came closer so he was only inches away from my own. "Or maybe, I could bribe you to take my side on the match."

My face heated up at the closeness. "Bribe? Like how?"

"Well, I could win the fight for you. And then afterward, I'll treat you to dinner at a nice restaurant." He answered as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he slid his hand down my cheek to hold my chin up. "What do you say?"

My heart was pounding and accelerating more than normal. I could give into my heart's desire to go out with him; the thing I had only dreamed of ever doing.

I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "Nice try Mustang, but that's not gonna change my mind. I'm still gonna laugh when you lose."

Mustang stood up right. "Very well then. Have it your way. I guess I will see you at four in the training fields."

"Yeah, I'll see ya then."

As soon as he shut the door behind him, I sighed heavily as I sat down on the tall bar stool next to the counter. I could have done it, I could have, but no.

Ever since I moved to Central, I had never had interest in any guys around here. They weren't…interesting, cute, or anything else in-between. They were just jerks who loved to brag about being in the military and didn't really care about their girlfriends. They were all the same. Of course I had good friends that are good looking guys, but I never had feelings for any of them.

However, when Riza introduced me to the Colonel of the military, I fell head over heels for him. Colonel Roy Mustang. The most handsome and powerful alchemist I had ever met. Every time I'd see him, my heart began to pound. We always liked to mess around with each other and we had a lot in common. He was everything I wanted and more.

The only thing holding me back was rejection. What if I told him about my feelings? He'd probably just laugh at me. He was three years older than me and he'd probably want a woman who was his age. Or someone more attractive. Especially someone who loved to wear mini skirts, which definitely wasn't me. Plus, he was an alchemist in the military and I'm just an ordinary girl with no family and who works in a bakery. There's no way he'd ever want me.

But...that was the first time that he ever tried to bribe me with a date. Usually his bribes were money and a chance to watch him use alchemy out on the training fields. I always liked to watch him use fire alchemy. What can I say? I liked fire.

Besides that bribe was probably just a joke to mess with me. Still…I wished it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a oneshot, but I decided to break it up into a couple of chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) I'll try to post chapter 2 very soon! Feel free to leave Kudos and a comment!


End file.
